Collision of the Black Roses and the White Daisies
by philnyee
Summary: A quiet, dark teen known as Nico di Angelo, suddenly finds himself spending most of his life taken up by the well-built, blond Jason Grace. Sucked into his world, he finds himself in a new position, with new friends, and new experiences. Warning for Yaoi and Sexual content, NSFW and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

The Collision of Black Roses and White Daisies

 **Before I begin writing, readers should understand what they are about to read.**

 **1\. its hella gay**

 **That is all.**

"Say it to my face, you fucking cunt!"

"Do you want me to kick your fucking ass, bitch?!"

The boy ignored the ignorant yells and the hoarse cries of "fight, fight, fight, fight," from the massive crowd surrounding the two students about to fight, walking past them without glancing to the side. He allowed himself a small smirk.

3... 2... 1... And...

"HEY!"

Right on time. The boy didn't even blink as teachers pushed past him and other students to stop the oncoming fight.

Soon, the boy found himself dragging his ratty converse along the floor of the hallway leading to his fourth period, the herd of students naturally splitting apart away from the boy. He didn't mind, in fact, he preferred it. He wasn't sure if most people would probably hate themselves and the world for that happened to them, but honestly it felt good, he didn't have to talk to people, even if that meant they were afraid of him.

However, on this Tuesday, something a little different happened. While he was looking down, watching the way his shoe laces flopped around as he walked, he felt a shoulder heavily bump into him. He looked to the side, and had to glance up further, the person was about a head taller than him. It was a well built male, with cropped short blond hair and glasses. He looked like a person that should have DEFINITELY avoided him. The guy paused, and was staring at the smaller teen, causing him also to halt in confusing. He couldn't see his eyes because his glasses were reflecting, but he guessed he was studying him. "What?" the smaller male snapped. The blond guy's mouth frowned a little, before he managed a small smile at the glowering teen. "You have something... Right here." He tapped the left side of his chin, and then continued walking as if nothing had happened. Scowling, the boy continued walking, making a different path leading to the bathroom. Thank-fully, the graffitied bathroom was empty. There he leaned in close in the mirror, expecting his face. His raven black hair stuck in almost all angles, ending about half-way down his neck. His eyes were narrowed still, and he allowed himself to relax as his deep, deep brown, almost black eyes showed more clearly. Bags lined under his eyes, from his lack of sleep, as well as long faded freckles lined his face. Finally he looked down to the left of his chin, he had a bit of acne on his chin, but not that much to comment on it, but what he found shouldn't have made him feel so embarrassed, his already extremely pale skin shouldn't have gotten paler, when he found tiny white lines going down from his lip down his chin. Drool. He quickly wet his hands with water and wiped his chin clean, getting a few drops onto his skinny jeans. Finally after a lot of checking, he resumed his expression to his normal don't-talk-to-me state, and walked with a bit more energy so he wouldn't be late for class. At last, he walked into the tiny classroom, the overwhelming aroma of air-freshener filled his nose, making his eyes water slightly. Mrs. Lalonde, the Greek Mythology teacher was in the back of the classrooms, slumped in a chair. She looked more like a student than a teacher, in the boy's opinion. The dark haired boy sat by himself, but that wasn't really unnatural, most people managed to get a seat to themselves in here, about ten desks in all, with about six filled with two people. The rest simply sat by themselves. However, today, he noted that there were three new people in the classroom when he sat down, who were handing papers to Mrs. Lalonde, before turning around and examining the empty desks before sitting down. The boy was still by himself, thank-fully. At last, the bell sounded, and the teen winced slightly at the blaring sound. Mrs. Lalonde stood, striding to the front of the classroom. She went on about schedule changes and new students, the cause of the new arrivals. "Now," she said in her well-mannered tone, "I want to begin by us going around the room and introducing ourselves and give a fact about yourself. It helps you all know each other better, and it helps me remember your names." Her slightly golden eyes crinkled as she smiled. The boy had to admit, she was pretty. Her almost white blonde hair that stopped at her neck as a bob, along with a pink hairband in her hair, wearing a yellow dress patterned with suns. The boy wished to himself that he could be attracted to her, he surely wished. But he couldn't... because of-

His thoughts were halted as the heavy classroom door was creaked open, and a guy with blond hair peeked his head in the door. It was the guy who bumped into him. He entered the classroom sheepishly. He must know that pretty much everyone is watching him. "And who might you be?" Mrs. Lalonde's voice questioned him, causing his ears to redden. "I'm," for some reason the boy had a difficult time picking up his name, his voice was low and also considering that the dark teen as in the very back. "I transferred here, and I got lost on my way here." Mrs. Lalonde looked at the check-book that was in her hand, and nodded. "Sit down," she said. The boy mentally face-palmed as the blond guy directed his eyes to the staring students, finding I was the only open seat, and he actually looked relieved. What? Seriously, this guy was already getting on his nerves, why couldn't someone else had sat by him, or Mrs. Lalonde had more desks? This reminded him of a stupid book he had once read about sparkling vampires, because it was sure a hell of a lot like it already. Blondie sat by him, the chair scraping the floor loudly as the class watched him like hawks, before one by one returning their gazes to the board. "Now," Mrs. Lalonde continued. "We will begin." She pointed to a student in the first row, and they stood quickly and spoke, "my name is Hazel Levesque and I like... Old fashioned clothing?" She offered. Mrs. Lalonde nodded approvingly, and pointed to the student beside her.

Suddenly he felt a breath ghosting over his arms as the blond guy whispered, "What are we doing?" The dark boy automatically tensed up at his presence, and didn't look at him as he explained what was happening. By now, Mrs. Lalonde had gotten about half-way to the classroom, and was now listening to a guy named Charles-Whatsit and he liked machinery or something. "Thanks," came from the figure beside him. The boy did not reply, just waited, dreading his turn to speak. At last, after a girl named Aradia, it was the blond guys turn, did he look up actually. Fuck, this guy was huge. Sitting next to him, he must have looked like an anorexic and unathletic kid. "My name is Jason Grace and I enjoy flying." As Jason began to sit down, the boy finally caught a glimpse of his eyes, which were extremely ice-blue. For a moment he was frozen, before he snapped out of it when he realized it was his turn. He stood awkwardly, feeling everyone's eyes on him, including Jason's. "My..." His voice was quiet and Mrs. Lalonde politely asked him to speak up. Unwillingly, the boy raised his voice. "My name's Nico di Angelo and I like..." He panicked for a second, he hadn't thought of that. "Skulls." He finished awkwardly. There was a few snickers, but other than that, nothing happened as he sat down. As Mrs. Lalonde returned to the board, began to speak. "Now, guys, I hope you guys like your partners, because from now to the end of the semester, you're going to be spending a LOT of time together." Nico felt his blood run cold as both he and Jason glanced at each other, shocked. Oh, fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few minutes of class was spent by Nico scowling at his paper, while listening to Mrs. Lalonde drag on about how important Greek Mythology was, when the bell rang, signaling lunch. Jason looked around at first, confused, and Nico stood and directed his eyes to the students grabbing their lunch boxes when the blond guy asked what was happening. Jason nodded, and stood, exited with the class rather slow, near the back where the darker teen was. "So," the blond boy walked beside him as he tried to do small talk. "How long have you been at this school? Since Freshman year?" Nico nodded, not taking his eyes off the dazzling art on the walls. "Oh, so this is your second year. Are you from New York?" "Why are you talking to me?" Nico muttered. "I've done pretty much mostly ignored you, why are you still talking to me? Can't you tell when someone wants to be left alone?" Nico halted, and narrowed his eyes angrily, waiting for Jason to stop. He didn't turn back. "You didn't answer my question." he said simply. Nico stared for a few moments, before shaking his head slightly out of his dumbfounded daze, and kept walking, slowly. "No. I'm from Italy." he said quietly. "Oh that's cool. I should have guessed honestly. I can hear a bit of accent." Jason had slowed down his walk and they were *once again* walking side by side. By then, they had entered the crowded lunch room, where noise filled his ears and he could hear the chattering of students and the clanging of silverware. "Hey Jason!" someone shouted. Nico ignored the call at first, and also ignored when Jason began to chat with whomever said his name, until he heard the person gently say, "You're Nico di Angelo... Right?" he looked up and she shrank away a little. She was short, shorter than Nico (who was pretty short). Her skin was dark, and she had frizzy extremely curly hair, with dyed golden streaks down the black locks. She seemed to have a sparkly aura around her, and she had big hazel eyes, they were an extreme contrast to her dark skin, making them look almost golden. "This is Hazel. She transferred from my old school." She smiled a little, and he waved his hand, acknowledging her. As he turned around and began walking to the tables, he could hear Hazel talking to Jason, explaining how to get a lunch, (she had asked the guy who sat beside her in the class, she referred to him as Leo or something.) People glanced at him warily as he passed their table, heading to the one nearest to the left wall, which was empty. On the first day, it had a few students sitting there, and when Nico had sat down, they had gotten silent. The next day, it was empty. He sat down beside the wall, and kicked his feet up, propping them against another seat. He took out his iPod, and put in one earbud. In a few slides and clicks, Sick of It by Skillet began blasting in his ears. After he few minutes, he let himself smile a little. He guessed that after all Jason didn't want to talk to him. Good, he thought. He could be left alone now. He opened his eyes a little, only to jump hard and fall out the circular seat and slip backwards into the crevice that met the wall and the seats. Jason sat in the seat in front of him, chewing on a turkey sandwich. When he fell, his iPod slipped from it's resting place on the table, and suddenly in a swift movement, Jason was standing, catching the device, yanking the earbud from the dark boy's ear as he let out a loud oof! as he landed. He must have looked hilarious, with his feet sticking up in the air. Jason set down the spared from damage iPod, and covered his mouth, muffling a loud snort as he tried not to laugh. Growling a little when Jason reached out a hand to help him, he slapped his hand away and pushed himself up. His back ached from the fall, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He looked around the room dangerously, a few tables noticed, and the had their hands clasped over their face, holding in laughter, their bodies shaking. Some were plain laughing, and his furious glare did nothing. He looked back at Jason to glare at him for laughing, but he found otherwise. He was staring at him. For a moment, Nico stared as well as he took in his face. All he had seen was the side of his face, or glancing up at him, he never really properly looked at anyone for long. He saw things he didn't notice before, like the dark freckles that dotted his nose, or how shocking his eyes actually were. He was surprised he didn't notice the scar on his upper lip, it set off his features, attracting your eyes to the small scar, it being in such an odd place. He also noted that he was wearing a purple shirt (he'd never guess a macho guy like that'd wear such a bright color.) Jason would have even looked like a football player if it weren't for the glasses, which made him look more intelligent and observing. He was so clean-cut. Nico hated him. He hated everything about him, the way he looked, the way he acted, he was to nice and he looked like the guy with the perfect family, that always had good money and perfect grades. He'd probably join a sport and get the most attractive girl in school as a girlfriend. He just... Hated him. Hated his personality, his looks, everything about him. "What the hell are you looking at?" Nico snapped. Jason looked down at his sandwich for a moment, silent. When he looked back up, he was smiling. He was _smiling_. His small eyes were crinkled, his scar was stretched slightly as he smiled. Confused, I put my feet back on the chair and leaned against the wall. "You're kind." He said. What the fuck? Nico thought. "You're so kind, Nico. You're so angry at the world and I want to know why. You are supposed to be kind but you put this protective barrier of false hate around you." Nico raised his eyebrows. "I don't care what you say, man. I'm your friend." He pushed up his glasses that were beginning to slide down his nose and smirked at him again. By then the dark teen had nothing to say. Silence stretched on to a minute as Nico was speechless. Suddenly Jason spoke, "Why aren't you eating?" he looked at him, and said, "It's none of your business." Jason raised his eyebrows expectantly, frowning. "I don't have money." "Why don't you just bring food from home?" "..." Nico could just _feel_ the guy judging him as he said nothing. He was probably thinking about his skinny frame, wondering how he survived. Not replying verbally, Jason slid half of his sandwich towards him and tossed an apple, in which Nico caught warily. Jason smiled again. It wasn't a smile with teeth, people smiled all the time, but the kindness in his expression simply caught him off guard. He picked up the sandwich and examined it. Turkey with lettuce and mayo. Glancing at Jason once, he leaned down and took a bite. Nico had never tasted anything so good. The sweet flavors filled his mouth as he took another bite. "Thanks." He said curtly. Jason nodded, and as he took another bite, he asked, "Why did you leave Italy? You still have a slight accent, so it must have been no longer than a few years ago. Why America?" "Ti capita mai di smettere di parlare?" Nico muttered. "My mom and my sister and I couldn't afford living there anymore. Poverty problems." Jason nodded, leaning back in his chair. "How'd you get that scar on your lip there?" Nico said, hoping to offend him. Instead Jason leaned forward suddenly, bringing his face inches from Nico's laced his fingers under his own chin, and whispered, "Wanna know how I got these scars?" The next thing Nico did made him want to punch himself in the face. He _laughed_. It was only a small chuckle, but as soon as the noise came out he cut off abruptly and cleared his throat. Jason laughed to, it was low, and had a ring to it, and seemed kind of like a rare thing, like electricity splitting through the air every time he laughed. He leaned back and threw his hands over his shoulder, and put his hands on the back of his head. "Don't laugh, man." "As if," Nico said. Jason smirked, before looking to the side and saying, "I... I tried to eat a stapler when I was two." Nico covered his mouth as laughter escaped his mouth, his body shook as he imagined it. "Oh... My God..." Nico said between fits of chuckles. "Who let you near a stapler?" "My sister Thalia, I know, great sister, right?" "She should work on that." Jason laughed. After that, they had simple conversations, Nico found himself smiling or chuckling occasionally. When the bell rang, Nico did not glare ahead as Jason walked beside him, instead he had a regular expression, listening to Jason talk. Once they got into the classroom, Jason waved his hand and excused himself as he threw his bag over his shoulder and told Nico bye. As people filed out, Nico stared for a moment at his retreating figure, shocked. He actually had a good time. He had a conversation, he laughed, he talked with someone. He... enjoyed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update is taking longer, the chapter's longer than usual. Also I've been so excited bc I ordered a Sasuke poster online and when it arrives I'm going to sTARE AT IT for the rest of my life. This chapter included a LOT of Google Translate, and since you can't copy anything from this website, I'm going to translate it in parenthases or something. Also I reread my chapters and I noticed a lot of times where I switched from second to first person. Sorry about that nkjjffghj**

 **Oh and about the second chapter and while there weren't any spaces... I write on my notepad on my phone and the copy n paste it on here, and when I submitted it I was hella in a hurry and didn't have time to edit it. Sorry about that guys!**

 **nico u lil cutie ily enjoy**

It was three days after Nico had met Jason. He spent the weekend mostly working at his job, which he prepared food at some fast-food joint. Nico always walked into school around the same time, seven minutes before the bell. By then, most people were already in their classes. The hallways were empty but a few students as they yawned or threw away their coffee cups, or hurried to class. However, something different happened on his way to his first period, on that Monday. When he climbed up the stairwell, he was confronted by four burly guys.

He recognized two of them, Mark Cleeton and Zack Smith. "We've been waiting for you, _freak_." Cleeton put emphasis on the word. As Cleeton and the others ganged up on him, forcing Nico to press up against a wall, one of the guys he didn't recognize shoved his fist into his palm expectantly. "Look at me you fuck!" Cleeton slammed his large hand on the side of the wall next to Nico's head, catching a few black strands. His brown eyes were cold and mean. Nico narrowed his eyes at them, as if he didn't hear his obnoxious words. "How's your new boyfriend, faggot?" Cleeton said.

Now, Nico got teased plenty of times. He'd be tripped in the hallway, pranked, but he ignored all of it. He never let his guard down, not once, except for today. Something about the word 'faggot' and calling Jason his 'boyfriend' caused his blood to run cold.

"Look at his fucking face, Patrick! He's already sucked the guy's cock!" Zack shrieked.

Nico's hand clenched.

The other guys laughed. "How'd it feel, faggot?" Cleeton said in his face, his hot stinky breath stinging his eyes. God, did this guy ever brush his teeth? "We actually thought that fag was COOL, and then you went and sucked em off!"

The bell rang. Class started.

Nico's hands were balled into fists, and they were shaking.

Faggot.

The word echoed in his mind.

"Come on, faggot!" Suddenly Cleeton grabbed his shoulders and forced him down, causing his knees to hit the floor, making Nico face to face with Cleeton's crotch. "Come on bitch, suck me off!" He laughed. By now his entire body was beginning to tremble.

He called Jason a faggot.

Suddenly things went blurry. Nico jerked his head forward, making his forehead hit Cleeton's crotch as hard as he could.

"Don't fuck with me." The words slid from Nico's mouth.

Cleeton let out a shout, cupping his crotch and cringing. Nico got onto his feet around the same time Zack strode forward, ready to throw a punch when Nico dipped his head under to avoid his fist and pushed him hard, making HIM hit the wall. Nico wasn't a simple fighter. He didn't know Karate or Kung-fu, nor did he simply throw a punch. His attacks were always discreet and he mostly hit the pressure points, such as now, he pinched the guy's nipples outside his shirt, and twisted, as hard as he could as Zack screamed and kicked to escape Nico. When he twisted harder, one of the other guys grabbed his shoulder and threw him around, clocking Nico hard in the jaw. Nico's bag fell to the floor as he kicked out his foot, connecting to the guy's shin, and then in the same movement, jerked his knee up and hitting his crotch. He cried out in pain, and fell on his good knee. Nico looked up at the remaining guy, who was hesitating by the stairs.

"Fucking. Run." Nico hissed.

The guy bounded down the steps. "I'm gonna fucking kill you, fag." Muttered Zack, who was beginning to recover from his nipple-violation. In the corner of his eye he saw Cleeton bound forward, his hand beginning to form a fist. In a quick movement, Nico let his hand fly forward, connecting to Cleeton's cheekbone, his skull ring scraping the skin. He rocked backwards, muttering cuss words. Zack and the other guy stared at him murderously. Before anyone could get up, Nico grabbed his bag off the floor and bounded up the stairs. Nico didn't stop by the bathroom, he headed to class, which he was three minutes late for. He opened the door to his Zoology class, and the teacher gave him a glare as he walked in late, but continued speaking to the class. Letting his good side of his face face the class, he filled out the late form. He let his eyes slide to the class for just a moment, observing who was all there, but his eyes froze. Jason Grace was sitting across the room, staring at him, his eyebrows raised, a smile playing his lips, before they turned to a small frown. Nico slithered to his seat as discreetly as possible, putting his hand on his bruising jaw, hiding it. He flinched slightly, but forced himself to relax when his fingers met the bruised skin. He focused on Mr. Nitram, who was talking about the new project we were going to perform. Mr. Nitram was a funny guy, really. Kind of odd, too, with his slicked back Mowhawk and innocent looking eyes. And plus he was in a wheelchair, all these qualities basically made him look like a student himself. He was a main target for most people to make fun of, what with his constant stutter when he spoke or his baby-like face. But, he was a good teacher and really good with animals. Nico secretly respected him. Trying to distract himself with Mr. Nitram's words, he could still feel Jason's eyes boring into him. Finally he glanced over to give him a glare. How did he not notice he was in his first period class? When Mr. Nitram clapped his hands together, he told them to go to a page in their Zoology text book and fill out the worksheet, with a partner if wished.

Dammit Mr. Nitram. And as he rolled to his desk, the class came to life as they reached to get their text books or ask for a partner. Before anyone around him could ask to be his partner, Jason stood quickly and sauntered over to the empty desk next to Nico with his bag. Nico scowled. "Wanna partner up?" The teen looked over the blond boy's shoulder and noticed a girl, she was extremely pretty, her hair was choppy and in a small braid on one side and she had an assortment of things in her hair, like feathers and beads. Her skin was fairly tan, Nico guessed Indian. She was staring wistfully at Jason's back as he left before she could even open her mouth. "What about that girl?" Nico asked. Jason looked confused, before he turned around and understood. "Oh that's Piper. Don't worry, she'll probably partner up with Rachel or something." Nico guessed Rachel was the artsy looking girl beside Piper. With frizzy red hair and a crazy look in her eye, she said something to Piper, and she nodded. A green cloth was tied in her hair, and her pants were splattered with paint stains. "Rachel's a lesbian," Jason explained, "and she wants to hit on Piper." "Is it essential I know that?" Nico said under his breath. Jason frowned. Nico refused to look at him, he was taking his time flipping through his textbook. Suddenly Jason reached forward and grabbed his chin and jerked it to the side, revealing Nico's bruise, whom didn't know that it was already an assortment of purple, yellow, and green. The light touch made electricity go down his spine, and his brain went into a frenzy.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Nico slapped his hand away hard, and turned his face to the side. Jason didn't respond. Nico looked at the question, before writing it down.

The bell rang. Nico stood, and cast a glance at Jason, who hadn't said a word since he saw his bruise. He threw his bag over his shoulder, and left the classroom without a word. He didn't care. He didn't. It wasn't Jason's problem nor his business. As many times as Nico told himself this, he couldn't get the heavy feeling weighing in his chest as he headed to second period. Which was Italian. Nico scored when he found that core, the only thing he had to do in that class was to watch his accent. In this class, there was assigned seats. The teacher was Ms. Leijon, a another oddball. She obviously owned 42 cats. She was short, with short blonde hair that stuck out, and almost feline green eyes. She wore cat earrings, cat skirts, cat dresses, cat anything really. Nico slid into the class and sat in his seat, it was on the far left of the classroom, last row, second seat down. He took out a lead pencil and a notebook and began idly doodling, going blank. His mind began to drift, thinking about the guys who punched him, the way they called him a _faggot_. The way Nico snapped when they called Jason one. Nico shook his head. He barely knew this guy. "Uhm... Nico... Are you okay?" Said from the seat in front of him. It was the girl he met yesterday, Hazel. She at least didn't invade his privacy at every moment, so he was polite. "Why?" She directed to her lower side of her face. "Your jaw..." She said. Today her hair was pulled back, revealing that she had a framed, almost porcelain face. "It's nothing." She looked down awkwardly. "I don't think so... Jason was acting pretty funny when I talked to him, he seemed kind of angry." Nico couldn't imagine Jason angry, he was so laid back and kind. It was a foreign thought. "It's not his business." Nico said simply.

"Hey Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so angry?"

Nico glanced up at her, his eyes wide, confused. "I-I went to this school before Jason did, about a month after this school year started." Hazel began. "You're the kind of person Jason befriends.

"I was all alone too, people ignored me because I have a wealthy family. My mother is in a mental hospital, and my father is always on business trips. I had the same look you did. And then I met Jason, and his friends. Now I'm happier." She smiled, as if concluding a story. "I've noticed you ever since I came here. Jason kind of rubbed off on me." She laughed slightly. "You're so mean to the world, you isolate and you won't let people like you."

"Wait," Nico paused her speech. "Did you tell him to talk to me?" She looked confused, and furrowed her brows. "No. He spoke to you on his own." The conversation was suddenly halted by Ms. Leijon clapping her hands together, starting class. "Welcome!" She spoke with a heavy accent. "Benvenuti miei cari studenti!" _Welcome my dear students!_ There was a smatter of ciaos and hellos. She leaned in close to a student in the front rows and said, "Dimmi, che cosa speri di ottenere quando si completa questa classe?" The kid looked nervous, and replied a jumble of Italian: "Uhh ... posso ... Imparare ... Italia?" _Uhh ... I can ... Learning Italian?_

Wow. Great Italian. "Tell me, what to you hope to achieve when you complete this class?" Nico said quietly, so that Hazel could hear. She turned. "What?"

"It's what she said." Hazel cocked her head to the side, before nodding slowly. "That's right, Jason told me that." _Jason talked to her about me?_ Nico thought. An odd feeling rushed through his bones. ... _What the fuck?_

Class ended. "Classe, Arrivederci! Ci vediamo domani!" _Class, goodbye! See you tomorrow!_ Ms. Leijon called as she waved her hand to the retreating students. As Nico passed her in the doorway, he could hear her mutter the words "Non ho mai avuto una classe che è pieno di questo molti idioti del cazzo." _I've never had a class full of this many fucking idiots._ Nico turned and stared at her, shocked. "La signora Leijon, che era scortese." _Ms. Leijon, that was rude._ For a moment she was shocked, before congratulating him on his perfect words. He spun the corner and headed to his third period, with his usual expression, however rather faltered. People stared at him like he was insane when they saw his face, he must have looked like he got into a fistfight, he guessed. As he turned his usual corner to his third period, he was confronted by large hands who grabbed him by the back pack and shoved him into an empty classroom that was always unused. Rumor had it students did pot in here sometimes. Before he could even look at the person, the door was shut and a hand slammed against the wall beside his head, causing him to jump. Jason looked down on him, with a scary look in his eyes that Nico couldn't label.

"Who did it? Who did it to you?" He snarled. Jason's arm shook as he leaned into Nico's shoulder, where the dark teen abruptly moved his head to the opposite side. He sighed. "Why am I so angry?" He whispered. Nico stared at him in shock, his fingers pressed against the wall, frozen. His heart was going in a frenzy. It pounded in his ears so loud he was sure Jason could hear it. "W-what the fuck?" Nico's voice shook. Jason stood still for a few moments, silent, Nico only seeing his golden hair. He was so close he could even smell his shampoo, which was a mix of lemon and apple.

Finally Jason leaned back and smiled. Whoa, this guy had a personality disorder. He put his hand on Nico's shoulder briefly and said, "Sorry man. I don't know what happened, I kind of lost it." he chuckled, and dropped his hand.

Nico couldn't breathe.

 _He touched me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Guuyyyys, I hope you didn't read the first upload of Chapter Four, because I screwed up somewhere and I found a lot of errors while reading it. So, this is the re-upload on my computer. I hope you enjoy \ToT/**

After the incident with Jason in the empty classroom, Nico couldn't stay focused. In his third period drawing class, he continued to space out, and just be drawing random squiggles. "Oh, Mr. di Angelo!" Mrs. Maryam said questionably, "What seems to be causing you to lose focus?" Nico grimaced, and tried to empty his mind of the incident and focus on Mrs. Maryam.

In truth, she had to be the most beautiful woman in the school, passing both students and teachers. Her hair was short, and stuck out on both sides, her bangs ending in a curl. She was pale, and had dark jade eyes. Sometimes she'd wear lipstick to match her eyes, and she was the most fashionable teacher they had. (If you guys are confused as to what she looks like just Google Kanaya Maryam and that's what she looks like just in human form.) She was from England, and there was also a rumor that she was married to Mrs. Lalonde.

Nico didn't reply, he just stared at his ruined drawing before he quickly erased.

A kid leaned over and examined his drawing from the desk beside him curiously, in which he recoiled from the stranger. Nico did a double take when he saw him. He was almost... elf-ish. He had wild curly hair that was about the length of Nico's hair, with slightly pointy ears, and wide brown eyes. His face was dirty with soot or whatever the hell was on it. His face was freckled, but he also had a slight case of acne. "Dude, that looks nothing like a vase of flowers." His voice had obviously not broken yet, and cracked slightly when he glanced down. Was this guy wearing... suspenders?

"Do I know you?" Nico said in a quiet, dangerous tone.

His brows furrowed. "Actually, no you don't."

He shifted and stuck out his right hand, which was covered in pencil marks. "I'm Leo. Leo Valdez, the man who gets ALL the ladies." he stuck his thumb at himself and grinned. Nico remembered Hazel mentioning him, now that he thought about it. Nico turned to the side and continued erasing his page. In the corner of his eye Leo looked like a deflated balloon.

"And you're talking to me why...?" Nico uttered, loud enough for his pointy ears to hear. "Hey, who spat in your coffee!" Leo stuck out his lip. "From Jason and Hazel, duh! Don't be so mean!" Nico's heart skipped a little and his hand froze.

...What the hell?

"Jason's rather... really popular." Leo said. "In his own group, that is. He's not so stuck up like all the other preps out there. He kinda changes people."

Nico stopped erasing and looked at him. "And why should I know?" Leo frowned. In Nico's opinion, the guy looked totally different when not smiling. It looked... wrong even."You attracted Jason like a magnet, man. He's the kind of guy that inevitably discovers everything about you, strips you bare and discovers your nature. Sounds scary, but it isn't, really. Just, here's a piece of advice." He smirked. "Quit fighting it. Be nice, alright? I bet that bruise on your face is killing him, because he can't understand you. So don't be an ass to him, k?" He turned back to his paper, as the bell rang.

"Seriously," Leo said as he began to grab his bag. "Just be nice to him today." Nico stared as Mrs. Maryam began to collect the papers. He took his bag and threw it over his shoulder, and left.

Jason was already sitting down when Nico entered the classroom, his expression faltered when his eyes fell on Nico.

 _Be nice to him today._

Sighing, he didn't do his usual glare as he headed to his seat, but he didn't smile or show any emotion. He just didn't glare.

"So I heard you have Italian with Hazel. I took that course too, you should help me with the homework." He half-smiled.

"A-and..." Nico spluttered as he made himself reply. "And 2-D Art with Leo..."

He wasn't looking at Jason, but he could sense Jason's shock. "Dude, if you ever take Latin courses, I got you covered. I'm fluent in it, I learned it at my Middle school." He leaned back in his chair. "I, uh..." Jason leaned forward again. "Was actually thinking of taking the course next year. Thanks."

Jason was silent.

"Did Leo say something to you?" Nico looked up, surprised. Light shined through the window behind Jason, making his face barely more than a shadow, and also making his eyes even more piercing.

"Every time he talks to someone about me, they act all funny. I don't know why you're forcing yourself to be nice, but the fact that you're trying means a lot." He smiled sheepishly.

Nico slid his chair back a little, the chair scraping loudly. "No, I never spoke to him. I just knew him from hearing about him." he growled. Jason blinked. "He usually talks to everyone. That's strange," he said, his voice a little strained. Nico cast a glance to the back of the boys head, and then back to Jason, just as the bell sounded and Mrs. Lalonde stood. Nico mentally thanked her.

"Okay class, I decided to do something a little unusual for this semester. I know you all know about the main gods, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon and the others, and you were probably expecting some kind of boring thing with all the minor gods. But, since there are so many new students, I'm assigning a project. I want a completed diorama of the thirteen Olympians."

Hazel raised her hand. "Aren't there twelve?" She asked. "I want Hestia included," Mrs. Lalonde explained.

"The pictures must be drawn or printed in color. I want facts, how they lived, some of their children, who they're married to, all of the details. I set up some of the essentials in the back. Best not work on this just in class, I recommend at home, too. You have until the end of the week to complete this with your partner." She clapped her hands, and strode to her desk.

 _At home, too..._ her words echoed _._

Great. Thanks, Mrs. Lalonde.

Nico couldn't bear imagining having to explain to Jason why he couldn't come to his house, and why it _had_ to be _Ja_ son's house. Maybe he could just work extra hard and class and he wouldn't have to work on it at home? His thoughts continued in a jumble before a hand lightly touched his shoulder, causing electricity to shoot through his veins, causing his heart to go mad, and an involuntary shudder.

It was Jason.

Nico forced a glare, while his heart still going rapid. "You uh... Weren't replying. I was checking to see if you were okay in your head." Jason said.

Oh.

"I was asking if you wanted me to go get the supplies." Nico sighed and nodded.

Jason stood and sauntered over to the supply table, Nico watching through his black hair. He really did look like a clean cut-football player from the back, what with such broad shoulders.

Nico was about to look away when he noticed something along Jason's forearm. He felt the hair on his arms rise as he gazed at the long horizontal scars that went across the inside of his lower arm. He could only see half of them and it was from a distance, but he could tell they were was thick and deep. Nico swore he felt a tingle on his upper arms as he looked. How many were there? Twelve?

Could he have...?

Nico's train of thought didn't have a chance to finish as Jason strode back over, a slight smile on his face, carrying a poster board, some markers, and a few pairs of scissors, along with a few blank sheets of paper.

"So dude," Jason began. "Which house do you wanna meet up at?" Nico shrugged slightly.

"Mine?"

The dark teen nodded.

"I guess you can ride home with me, too. Will your folks be cool with that?" Nico turned his head to the opposite side of Jason and grimaced. This guy is _asking_ for Nico to hate him, all these questions. "Yeah." Nico muttered.

He thought of the marks on Jason's forearm again. He flicked his eyes to the side, finding the marks on his right arm.

So he was left handed.

They were even worse up close. As Jason turned to look at him, Nico quickly directed his eyes to his face. "So, meet at the front of the school, I'll drive by." He said, looking down at Nico.

After that, they began the project, them deciding Nico was going to do the drawings, while they started making the lines for the columns for characters, when the bell rang.

Jason stood, and stretched. As they walked in the hall, Nico glanced over at the blond-haired boy. "Hey... How old are you?" Jason looked surprised by the question, before he touched the back of his neck with his hand sheepishly. "I'm 16. I know, I'm a little old to be a Sophomore, but I started late and then failed kindergarten."

What a guy.

When Nico sat, he kicked up his feet as usual and closed his eyes, but this time didn't put his earbuds in as he waited for Jason. It surprised him slightly that it was only the second day, but he was so used to him by now. But as he heard movement in front of him, it was much to noisy to be just one person.

He opened one eye, to find Jason, Hazel, and Leo sitting in the seats in front of him.

Jason pulled out two sandwiches from his bag, both turkey, and slid one to Nico. Leo, who was next to Jason, then slid a bag of cheeots, more of slung them, they flew off the table and hit the wall, falling on Nico's foot. And then Hazel, much slower than Leo's movements, rolled a waterbottle in his direction.

"We heard from a little birdy that you didn't eat lunch." Leo grinned. Nico cast a dark glare at Jason.

"You're going to eat it," he said as he looked at his gathered lunch for Nico.

Okay. Nico had to admit. The lunch was pretty good. He usually just bought cheap fast-food, so it was refreshing to eat something else.

During lunch there was conversations about the project, Leo flirting with Hazel, and occasional remarks from Nico. The dark teen was surprised at the unfamiliar feeling that he felt when he looked at the people sitting in front of him.

 _Friends_ , he thought. _They're... My friends._


	5. Chapter 5

**honestly, thank the recent storms that's been going on in my area for the ending of this chapter tbh. i'm sO SORRY I haven't updated like usual, this is a rlly long chapter n shit. Anyway i hope you like it. Warning: this chapter is NSFW.**

After fourth period, he found he actually had a lot of classes with Hazel and Leo, and some other friends of Jason. In his sixth period, Hazel waved from the other side of the room, she was having a deep conversation with some burly Asian guy, and in Seventh, he found he had a class with Leo, whom he chatted with nonstop to the Charles whatsit guy about machines, (there was even a machine club or something.)

Nico wasn't really surprised that he wasn't going to be suspended, there was no way those guys were going to admit a scrawny emo kid beat them up. As Ms. Pyrope ranted about justice in court or something, the bell rang. Nico surveyed Ms. Pyrope. He'd already had her for a full semester, but he could never get over how _weird_ she was. She had collarbone length red hair that spiked to the sides at the end, and big red glasses (quite literally red, the lenses and everything) to hide her blind eyes, as well as red lipstick, with no one knowing how she manages to get it on. She could somehow sense when a student wasn't paying attention, even if they were silent, she would smack her walker on the desk (it had a _dragon_ on the top part where you gripped) and would snap something in her scratchy voice. All her Expo markers were red, she claimed they _had_ to be, even though she couldn't even see. She was probably the weirdest teacher they had.

As Nico nodded a modest farewell to Leo, he left the classroom.

His mind drifted as he walked towards the front entrance, people giving him strange looks as he did not do his normal route home, which he took the back gate. Nico noted that he began to notice more people by name, than noted Rachel, who was yelling something to the lady at the front desk by the door.

Red heads were something else.

There was Piper, whom was glaring and snarling something at one of the preppy girls, those ones who got away with wearing booty shorts and winged eyeliner to her ears in school, Drew. Or the big Asian kid- Fred-no-Frank, was it. He heard that he came from the same school that Jason and Hazel went to.

As soon as Nico was outside, the cold air hit him like a wave. This school semester started back a week after December break, making this the first day of it. As soon as he reached a bench that was free of people, he unzipped his backpack and yanked out his Aviator jacket, which he slung on. He didn't like wearing it that much, do to where he got it from, but it was the warmest jacket he had. The thought of the person who gave him the gift made him nauseous...

"Hey Nico!"

Before his thoughts could go any further, he looked up to find the caller of the voice.

Oh. Fuck. No.

Mother. Fucking. Jason. Grace.

Jason Grace sat on a large gray motorcycle, a giant black helmet on his head, his glasses tucked in his shirt, holding an extra helmet. He waved his arm, and Nico backed up a step as people gawked.

"Jason there is no way I'm riding that," he uttered in horror. He couldn't see, but he knew Jason was smiling.

He tossed Nico a helmet, in which Nico fumbled in catching. Jason waved his hand to join him. Nico noted that he was wearing a thin jogger-like grey jacket. Did this guy get cold?

Jason suddenly kicked the stand, and hopped off the purring bike, walking toward Nico and sticking his hand out.

What?

"Gimme your bag," he said through the helmet. With a confused movement, he gave the guy his bookbag. Jason walked back over to the bike, and clicked the seat open, and shoved it in the compartment.

Whoa, did _all_ bikes have secret compartments like that?

That was pretty cool.

Nico cursed himself for sounding like a ten-year old. He strutted back over to Nico, and grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Again, the tingles of electricity. This time, the touch wasn't very fleeting, longer than a second, causing the skin to burn under the touch for his brain to feel it just got electrocuted, he found himself stumbling with him.

Jason slid the bag off his shoulder which Nico did not notice he was wearing, and gave it to Nico, ordering to hold on to it. As he recovered from the burning tingles in his arm, Jason put the helmet on his head for him, glancing at people who looked at them or whispering, and glared a little when he heard someone say, "fag."

Nico was a little blank when Jason spoke to him.

"Put your arms around me," he said.

Nico did.

He didn't fight.

Why wasn't he arguing or snapping?

Jason smirked as Nico wrapped his thin arms around his stomach, clutching his own fingers together. Jason could feel the warmth Nico gave off through the jacket, and the comforting swath of feeling it gave him. Nico heard Jason kick the stand and the machine came to life.

The ride was awful.

Nico couldn't control the tingles that ran down his spine as he could feel the hard muscles that worked as he flexed his torso whenever they turned. Nico kept his eyes clenched shut, only feeling Jason's warm back pressed against his cheek, and the wind slap against his body and the helmet, and the sharp numbing burn that shot through every nerve of his upper body. He couldn't control his thoughts as his mind basically flipped its shit inside out.

The bike was not as gentle and did not purr when riding it, it roared and charged. He clenched his eyes and held tighter to Jason through his jacket as they made a sharp turn up some sort of hill, and he felt the beast under his legs come to a shuddering stop. He couldn't open his eyes.

"Nico, you okay...?" he heard through the muffled helmet. Slowly, it took a moment for the dark teen to un-wrench himself from the other, still in a slightly dazed state as he removed his helmet and ruffled his hair. As he was doing this, he managed to crack an eye open.

Jason was staring at him for a moment as he shook his hair in all directions, and tried to stand unsteadily. "Was that your first time riding?" Jason chuckled as he popped on his glasses.

Nico was too busy telling himself not to barf all over Jason's bike that he didn't even get a chance to take in the house in front of him. It was rather large, and had a huge garden in the front, and brick steps leading to the front door. Suddenly, the feelings from Friday overwhelmed him as he realized he was right, Jason _was_ the guy who had perfect grades, he _was_ the guy with all the money and who got all the girls, he _was_ the guy with the perfect family and was wealthy. Nico felt slightly sicker than he already was.

"You just got to ride none other than Tempest, the storm spirit," Nico glared at him for his corny joke as he pulled out his backpack from inside the seat. As Nico cast a glance at Jason, his dark thoughts still surrounding him, he finally noticed how off the blond boy seemed. He still cracked jokes and cast smiles in his direction, but his hands were fumbling and he dropped his keys more than once.

What?

Jason went to the door, with Nico following. By now, his hands were still faintly tingling.

"Welcome..." Jason said as he slid the key into the lock and turned. "To my humble adode," and opened the door.

Inside, it was very spacey. There was a big window instead of many little windows, allowing light to filter in. It was toasty warm, and it comforted Nico in the strange home. On the right of the room, was the living room, with yellow walls and leather furniture, and a large flatscreen on the wall. Behind it, was hidden by the wall, there was no door to it, just by Nico's angle, he could not see what was behind it. To his left, was a wooden staircase that led to the unknown as it arched upwards. Jason handed him his bag.

"You can go ahead upstairs. My room's first door to the right, I'll be up in a sec," he said as he strode forward to the room behind the wall.

Nico looked at the stairway, before he made his way up the stairs.

On the wall he began noticing a girl in the pictures on the wall, she had short spiky black hair, large piercing blue eyes that were dangerous, and even more shocking than Jason's due to the eyeliner she was wearing. She had the punk look, with the piercing on her nose, and the one by her left eyebrow. She was smiling mostly, cuddling with a younger Jason, who also had a big toothy grin. Then Nico realized, it must have been his sister Thalia.

As he wondered about her, he finally reached the top of the stairs. As soon as he turned, there was a long stretching hallway with an array of doors. _The first one..._ Guessing, Nico picked the first door that was nearest to him and opened the door.

Nico was overwhelmed.

He was in Jason's room.

He knew him for only two days, and he was in his room.

Again, he couldn't control the tingling he felt as he sensed a blanket of Jason was thrown on him. The familiar aroma of lemony-apple surrounded him, causing him to involuntarily inhale deeply. His bed was sort of a mix between a king and a twin, with purple bedspread and golden sheets. It looked hastily made, not perfect.

On the other side of his room was a bookshelf, cluttered with books and a desk beside it, with some papers and a desk light. The walls were dark stormy grey, and the floor was hard-wood. Next to his bed was a set of drawers and a closet, along with a small flatscreen above his bookcase, and a window in between his bed and the case of books.

Nico slid the bag containing the supplies for the project off his shoulder onto the chair and clutched his own.

What was he doing here? In this guy's bedroom?

He almost wanted to jump out of the window. He thought about it, but before he could do it Jason walked in, holding two bottles of water and a big bag of chips.

"Yo," he said as he sauntered over to unload the supplies.

"S-so uh..." Nico looked off to the side as Jason looked over his shoulder curiously as he spoke.

"Where's your sister?" he looked confused for a moment, before laughing a little. "She's away at the All-Girls-Archery-Camp," he said the name with severe pronunciation in order to make it seem even more stupid. "She won't be back for like another ten months. I was so used to it I must have forgotten to tell you." He continued unloading the stuff.

"What about your parents?"

Good job Nico. Way to ask such fucking uncomfortable questions.

Jason's hands stopped. "They're- My mom's still working." he said without looking up and continuing. Nico wanted to do dangerous things to himself as he heard the small strain in his throat. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized. Jason looked over again, and smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it! Hey, I got everything out." All of the supplies were on the floor. He sat, and Nico followed suit, after shrugging his jacket off and laying it on the chair along with his bag. And they began to work.

For most of the time, it was pretty silent.

While they worked, Nico noticed a lot of things about Jason. Like the way he stuck his tongue out when he was focusing, or the way his glasses slid down his nose from time to time, or how he scrunched up his nose when he was confronted with something.

Nico decided to start with Zeus first, since he was the pretty much the big gun. As he began to color in the guy, he noticed that Nico had given him ice-blue, sharp eyes that showed ambition and authority. He gave him the look of power with a hooked nose, gray hair the color of a storm, and so on.

Next he began on Poseidon. Nico was a little blank minded when he drew the god, because it reminded him of someone he didn't want to remember. He gave the god loose black hair that went to his ears, wavy and everywhere, uncontrolled, like the ocean. His face was square, and was perfectly proportioned, and an angular nose. His eyes were slightly wide, revealing millions of shades of green, eyes that showed the storms of the sea, the roll of the tide, the crashes of the waves.

Nico stared for a few moments at the character, before he pushed it away and began on... he picked up the sheet and chose a random god.

Athena. She also, gave him a memory that did not please him. The god's hair was pulled back tightly into a back braid, the tendons in her neck strained, as if she were thinking profusely. Her battle armor that peeked into the drawing shined and glimmered (with the special effects that Nico used with the pencils and markers. Her hair was regular brown, but her eyes were stormy gray, similar but not like her father's storms, Zeus.

She showed courage, and her thin eyebrows arched into a narrowed expression as she was deep in thought. Her grey eyes were analyzing, judging, and taking apart and putting back together again. Her lips jutted out a bit, as if she were disgusted slightly. She reminded him strongly of someone he tried to forget.

Next he again chose a random god. Apollo. He gave the god extremely blond hair, brighter than Jason's pale blond, more of the Rapunzel color, like flowing waves of honey. His eyes were blue, sky blue, eyes that were fun, wild, and exhilarating. Eyes that were daring. He wore a tunic, and Nico allowed a small harp to budge out in the bottom of the drawing.

He was about to choose another random immortal being when Jason stretched, letting out a drawled sigh. He had a computer out, along with filled pages of facts about the gods. "I'm pooped. Say for a break?" Nico shrugged, and stretched as well, his arm arching over his head as he heard his shoulders pop and his knuckles crack as he flexed his exhausted fingers.

He glanced at his untouched water bottle, and then and there realized how parched he actually was. Gulping down the water, he felt refreshed and looked at Jason for him to say something.

"..."

"Wanna meet my pets?"

For once, Nico couldn't come up with a snarky reply, so he just nodded, raising his eyebrows. They bounded out of his room, Nico was surprised by how easily he had become accustomed to the sharp scent. Jason stalked down the stairs two steps at a time, while Nico stepped more carefully and slower.

Jason waited, pushed up his glasses and turned into the space that was separated from the living room by a wall. Nico edged his way over, to find that it was a kitchen, a kitchen with hardwood flooring, marble counters, and black cabinets. The walls were a shade of grey lighter than Jason's room. He was searching the drawers, Nico could hear the clanging as he shoved things aside. At last he pulled out what Nico didn't expect: a whistle and a clicker.

"I'll call Nyx first," he said.

Nyx... Night?

He clicked the button a few times, it echoing around the spacey house. And not even ten seconds later, the cabinet began to move, to deform. A black figure molded from the top of the counter and blinked it's bright blue eyes and jumped from the top of the cabinets and onto the counter. Didn't most black cats have green eyes? Nico was almost dazzled as the cat rubbed its neck against Jason's palm, purring, before blinking and staring at Nico.

"Does your entire family have blue eyes?" Jason laughed, before saying, "No, but we heard that our dad did. The bluest eyes you'd ever imagine." Nyx purred, and arched her spine in pleasure as he pet her under the ear.

Did.

"Does your entire family have black eyes?"

"My sister has dark green eyes they're kinda black, she got them from my mom, my dad's the one with the black eyes." Nico explained, casting his eyes to the side as he was aware he was giving Jason slightly misheard information.

He nodded, before he put his lips to the whistle and blew.

At first, it was quiet, and then Nico began to hear a slight repeating pattering noise, and then loud thumps as if something was hitting a wall. Soon it got louder and louder behind him as a creature stumbled down the stairs, crashing into the wall at the bottom, before stumbling up and hurling forward in excitement, it's tongue flying.

That was the most drugged dog Nico had ever met.

It had multi grey flecks of all shades, as if it were part of a storm, but it also had some flecks of black and white.

"Meet Storm, she's kind of hyper," Jason managed to speak as Storm jumped on him, causing him to stumble back, she was that strange Australian breed, the Shepard kind.

"There's one left, but he usually takes his time," Jason said as he pushed Storm off of him as she waved her invisible tail. Nico nodded as he almost considered jumping onto the counter to escape the crazed creature.

As Nico struggled to avoid the hyperactive creature, he barely noticed the slender pale cat that jumped onto the counter, its tail up and its eyes almost judging. "Oh that's Octavian. He was a stray." Nyx arched its back as Octavian approached, and jumped back onto the top of the cabinets.

"We noticed he had blue eyes, so that's kind of why he's here, not because this entire household has blue eyes. Also his tag said Octavian, but there was no number." Jason laughed as he roughhoused with Storm. Octavian was thin, and wasn't fluffy, unlike Nyx. The fur around his eyes was a shade darker than the rest of his pale yellow body, making his eyes look sharper.

In Nico's opinion, his eyes weren't like the eyes in the rest of the house. The cat had blank, dull blue eyes. His jaw jutted out as he looked at Nico, before turning around and slinking off the counter, tail in the air.

Nico glanced at the oven. 6:11.

"I should get home..." Nico said. Jason stopped playing with Storm and stared at him. He let his hands fall to his sides as Storm attempted to edge him on.

"Okay, let me get my bike ready." He abandoned Storm by his side and Nico could hear his footsteps and the opening of the door.

"Uh, dude?" Jason called. Nico curiously followed Jason's suit, finding rain slamming down on the pavement, the sky dark and stormy.

Jason's eyes seemed to be deep in thought, before he slung off his glasses and shoved them at Nico, bounding down the steps into the pouring rain as he ran to Tempest, and opened the compartment, dragging out some large black cloak, and throwing it over the bike. He then hopped to the door, his arm over his head.

He was soaked by the time he got inside, his dark blue shirt sticking to his skin, his short hair plastered to his forehead.

Because of the scene in front of him, Nico could not control the blush that covered his face as he immediately looked away, grimacing at his reaction. "It's raining pretty hard," Jason observed behind him, just as thunder cracked, causing the nerves in Nico to jump as the house shook slightly.

"Yeah uh... No way you're going home in _that_."

Fuck.

Could he walk?

No, he had no idea where he was and it looked like the storm was pretty bad. Nico looked back at Jason, his eyes wide. "Does this mean I-" Nico managed to splutter as Jason cast his eyes back to the door that blew open more from the winds that were accelerating.

"Uh, should you call your parents? They should know that you kinda have to stay over," Jason said as he wiped his hand and pulled out his iPhone.

"Yeah," he muttered. "This rain's going to turn to ice any second. No one can drive in this."

Nico was going to puke.

It was about an hour after.

After a lot of arguing, Jason had convinced Nico to shower, in which he was currently doing.

"You smell like grease!" Jason argued. "How do you know what I smell like?"

The hot water caused the room to steam, and it to only cloud his thoughts. As he yanked off the skinny jeans that he was wearing, he wondered why Jason made him do stuff like that, and also why he hadn't seen his mom or dad yet. He set his jeans on top of his shirt and his studded belt, and stepped into the shower.

The hot water stung as it hit his skin, but he felt himself enjoying the sensation as it beat against his knotted back.

He looked over the bottles of shampoo, and even found conditioner.

Nico had never tried that before.

The shampoo was apple, and the conditioner was lemon. So that was how he got his smell.

It was the only soaps in the bath, so he used it as he scrubbed his hair. The black strands stuck to his face as the hair flattened, making it longer than usual. The way his fingers felt running through his hair was wonderful, and when he thought of a certain blond guy lacing his fingers in his hair, his hands froze as his face reddened.

Nico grimaced as he scrubbed his hair, and quickly washing it out. He then tried the conditioner, which felt odd in his fingers. When he washed it out of his hair, began to feel less tangles as he ran his fingers through his hair. By now his head was becoming more clouded, the steam altering his thoughts as the smell of Jason wafted through his nose.

Sighing, he inhaled, his eyes shut. He grabbed the soap and ran it over his legs and arms.

Jason touched this soap.

The thought drifted through Nico's clouded mind as he happened to reach his thigh with the bar. Nico immediately dropped the soap as he began to imagine things. The way Jason had walked out of the shower wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. The way water still ran down his taut stomach, the way his skin glistened against the lamp light... Nico's fingers that were at his side found his inner thigh.

Jason was in the other room, no less that ten feet away, from Nico, who was _naked_.

His fingers began searching for something more delicate. The way he smiled at him or stared at him, the way he caused Nico to speak, the way his eyes were kind, the way his eyes watched him as he cornered him in the empty classroom. "Shit!" Nico gasped as his hand found his member.

Nico bit his lip as he slid his hand down to the base, and back up. He slumped against the wall, and panted slightly.

Jason, Jason, Jason... Was all he thought. Images flashed through Nico's mind as he jerked his head back in pleasure and bit his lip, choking back a cry.

Jason heard a slight thump as he scrolled through his email, and glanced up, it coming from the shower. Was Nico okay?

"Gahh! J-Jason.." Nico gasped out as he stroked himself harder, his hand quickening as he imaged it being someone elses. His mind was in a million places at once, losing its sense.

Jason looked over as he saw the door creak open and Nyx push her way in. Jason smiled as she hopped up and purred against his palm. Wow, Nico sure did enjoy long showers.

"Ahh!" Nico cried into his hand as he tried to silence himself as he came onto the bathroom tiles, it slowly washing away with the water, mixing with it as it met the drain. Nico was still shuddering, gasping as he felt his entire body jerk.

"hey uh jason.. yea its piper i was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? i understand if u have plans i just wanted to ask, im sorry 3" Jason grimaced slightly as he read the message.

Before he could make a reply, Nico pushed his way out from the bathroom, in Jason's pajamas. He hadn't expected them to be so big on him.

Well, he was so scrawny.

He kept his eyes on the floor as he stood. His hair looked longer than usual as it was thoroughly scrubbed with a towel, causing it to stick out in wild, random places. The shirt Jason had given him was obviously too long, it went down to Nico's mid thigh, and the pajama pants he had given him barely showed that Nico had any legs at all, they were so big and were too long. Jason looked back down at his computer to keep himself from blushing, trying to keep his face no more than a smirk.

Nico glared at the floor as Jason said nothing. "So, where'll I sleep?" he muttered. "Oh," Jason stood and bounded across his room, and opened the door. Nico followed him as he stopped at one of the random doors in the hall.

Inside was casual, the walls were pale green, and it was a queen bed with white sheets. There was a dresser, and a mirror, but other than that, there was nothing in the room.

"Lemme know if you need anything," Jason said as he shut the door.

Finally, Nico was in bed. He cuddled up to the covers, and when he thought about what happened in the shower, he shoved it away immediately. He was exhausted after such a big release like that, and so he had no trouble drifting to sleep. The smell of Jason overwhelmed him, and he enjoyed it as he fell asleep, slowly, then all at once.


	6. Chapter 6

**am so sorry I haven't updated in a million years. A lot has happened and I didn't get to finish the chapter. I expected me to take a break when I made chapter five, but I didn't mean for it to be like a damn** ** _month._** ***Sigh* i'm sorry again, and I have a lot happening in my puny lil life, so I will finish chapter six asap.**

When Nico awoke, he had no idea where he was.

The white sheets were unfamiliar in his blurry sight as he pushed himself from the bed and his bare feet hit the cool floor, his nerves awakening with shock as he used his muscles to stand. Groggily, he yawned and made his way to the door in the darkness to the small light that was peeking in.

The strange hallway was lightly lit as Nico curiously peeked his head out, still unknowing where he was. There was a strange, unknown scent bathing him he couldn't recognize, and the shirt that wore long down to his bare thighs was different. Unknowing his pajama pants that he was wearing during the night slipped off into the swath of sheets, he continued the search until a door opened and he bumped into a figure. Nico blinked blearily at him, rubbing one eye. The person was tall, and had a toothbrush jammed in his mouth and squinted eyes.

"One sec," the person said as they disappeared into the strange room. He returned wearing glasses, and gasped.

"Nico! You look like you were in a hurricane!" By then, Nico was becoming more awake. His hand automatically went to his hair at the comment, then his hand flew back down as the hem of his shirt began to rise, revealing underwear. "Where's my clothes?" Nico growled. Why was he so exhausted? He didn't dream at all, it was such a deep sleep.

"You're not wearing the same shirt from yesterday," Jason said. He went into his room and returned with a dark grey shirt. "This is like three years old. Should fit." He went back into his room _again_ and came back with Nico's pants, belt, converse, and a pair of socks. He tossed them at Nico, and of course he dropped the shirt in fumbling to catch it.

After a heated argument with Jason, Nico found himself slipping on Jason's shirt. It was still loose on his skinny figure, but it was better than any of his up-to-date shirts.

Nico changed, rather empty minded.

There was a knock on the door, causing Nico to jump and his heart to skip a beat as he was pantless. "Come down to the kitchen when you're ready. Also, there's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom in my room." before silence. Once Nico was dressed and his teeth brushed, he headed down to the kitchen like told. He also worked on taming his wild hair while he was in the room, so he looked somewhat normal. He had noticed the way his hair felt different, and was easier to brush, and shined differently. The bruise on his face was lighter, still there, but less swollen.

He expected Jason to be in the kitchen, doing something weird like cooking breakfast, but instead, he found a woman in a bathrobe, a vodka bottle slung by her side as she leaned against the island. Her bright blonde hair was messily pinned back, and was fallen in some places.

Drinking this early?

She looked up a little when he first took a few steps in the kitchen, before she swung her head back to the side and cleared her throat. "So you're Nick, right?" Her voice was scratchy as if she spent most of her life screaming.

"It's Nico, are you Jason's mom?" "Who the fuck would I be?" Her head slung around to look at him, her brown eyes wild. Nico quickly stepped to the other side of the island, and drummed his fingers a little in nervousness.

"I assumed it would be polite to ask..." he trailed off weakly. She was silent.

"So're you two fuckin'?"

At once Nico's face went almost blistering hot with heat, his face had never got more red as he tried to speak but only a jumble of words came out. "I always knew that boy was a faggot." She hissed under her breath as she slung the vodka bottle onto the top of the island where it clanged loudly.

"Listen here, boy," her dull brown eyes glared at Nico as she suddenly reached forward and grabbed Nico's shirt, wrenching his face inches from hers.

"Don't trust that boy."

What?

"He's just like his father. Charming, and kind in the outside, but in the inside, there ain't _no_ man crueler. Why do ya think his dad ain't here today? Because he didn't _fuckin_ want us." Her breath stunk of alcohol, stinging Nico's eyes.

"Listen to what I say!" She growled.

"What are you doing?" the voice wasn't hers.

Nico turned his head and opened his eyes to find Jason in the edge of the kitchen, his hands in loose fists by his sides, his brows furrowed as he looked at the scene.

His mother dropped Nico's shirt, and looked at her son.

Jason was frowning.

Sighing, she glanced at Nico, before pushing herself away from the counter and walking rather unsteadily towards the exit, bumping into Jason's shoulder and turned to look at him, before swinging around and entering the hallway behind the stairs and slamming the door.

When Nico looked at Jason again, he was walking forward towards the island, his fingers to his temples, his face scrunched up. "I'm sorry, my mom can be-" he broke off, and put his fingers to the counter with a grim expression.

Nico was about to make a reply when his belly growled, loud enough for Jason to hear. Jason took that chance and smiled a little, before swinging around and opening the cabinet. After a brief debate on what they wanted for breakfast, Nico chose some random cereal. It was quiet as they ate, the sound of chewing and the clanking of metal against bowls filling the room.

Jason picks up the bowl and tilted the bowl, finishing the last of the milk. He put the bowl in the sink, and left the kitchen, calling to Nico. "Come on into the living room when you're ready." As he said that, Nico stood and washed out his half eaten cereal down the drain and followed Jason.

His bag was on his shoulder, holding a helmet. He smirked, and gestured his head to Nico's bag on the couch. He swung around, and strided to the door. Does he just naturally smile or something?

Nico grabbed his bag and the helmet on the floor next to the couch and met the cool, cold air outside. It was next to freezing as he shuffled outside to the icy concrete, the cold bitter air striking him.

The world was bathed in a thin blanket of white, the roads already naturally cleared. Jason was shaking off the cover on the bike, and cranking the storm to life. The sky was grey, stretching out in every direction. Nico could feel his nose redding as he waited for the bike to heat up. After a few minutes, Jason signaled for him that the bike was ready, and yet again, as they rode, Jason's warmth seeped into his bones as they rode through his jacket, barely unaware of the freezing cold biting his bare skin, in which he had not realized he did not have his jacket, nor did he care.

Tingles rode throughout his arms.

When Tempest came to a shuddering stop, Nico was surprised at how disappointed he was when he had to unravel himself from Jason. As soon as he managed to stand and look around, he already noticed the strange looks. People stared as Jason hooked up the bike, and ignored as people gawked. "What's with the dark guy? He looks different," he heard someone say.

After the first thirty seconds, people began to slowly dispatch themselves and continuing their way to school. When they headed up the stairs leading to the doors into the school, he noticed a familiar group of faces beside the left wall.

It was the guys who had cornered him.

Cleeton's eyes burned with hatred. The bruise on his face was far worse than Nico's, it was still swollen, and there were cut marks from Nico's steel ring.

Jason must have noticed the tension, and mentally figured out who they were. His expression didn't really change, his speed did not slow as he passed the group of boys, until he heard one of them hiss, "faggot." Jason stopped. His back in front of Nico, he could not read the blond boy's expression. He turned, and looked at them. Nico had never seen such a shit-pants-terrifying smile.

"Faggot, is an insult for gay, right?" Jason spoke. His voice had a small edge, like a razor. He took a few steps towards them, grabbing Nico's bare wrist and pulling him forward, causing the familiar shock waves. "Most of the time, people that are called faggots aren't actually gay. So, your term is incorrect." Nico, confused, looked up at him, and back at the group, then back at him again.

"What the fuck are you-"

"You need to get your facts straight." Jason interrupted.

"Because sure, tell the world."

His hands did not clench.

"Nico and I are, indeed, hella gay."

His arm wrapped around Nico's shoulder, in which the dark teen recoiled in shock and terror.

"And if you make fun of him for it, so help me, I will make you wish you never fucking _existed_."

At that last word, Nico managed to shove himself away from his bulky arm, his black eyes wide.

The gang was silent.

Jason continued walking in front of Nico, in which he stood frozen for a few moments, before quickly following, the cold stinging his eyes.

His face was hot, hotter than ever before.

What did Jason just say? He could barely process it.

 _Nico and I are, in fact, hella gay._ What did that mean? Jason was gay?

When he pushed open the door, Jason was waiting.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I know that must have been pretty fucking weird, they just needed to think that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, especially if you're homophobic or something." He rubbed the back of his head gently.

Nico was unable to speak as they made their way to their first period class.

So Jason wasn't gay.

Ok.

Nico was okay with that.

So why did his chest feel heavy?

He could almost still feel the touch that brushed around his shoulder, unused to such a causal touch.

When they were in first period, the bell sounded just as they sat down, the blond boy sitting behind him this time, instead of by Piper and Rachel. Nico could see Piper's intense gaze from the corner of his eye, and ignored it best he could.

After class started, there was enough work to keep Jason from talking to him, until Nico noticed the cold that bit his skin, when he realized that he wasn't wearing a jacket. How did he get all the way to school and just now realize? He mentally scolded himself as he rubbed his bare arms absentmindedly, letting out a small, just a small, chatter of his teeth to generate warmth. It was apparently louder than he had intended, because Jason tapped his shoulder, breaking Nico from his concentration.

His glasses slid down to his nose as he surveyed Nico.

The dark teen kept his eyes to his paper as he let his arms fall from the hugging himself stance, and grabbed his pencil.

"You forgot your jacket," Jason said in a low voice.

Nico didn't reply, as there was movement behind him, and a few rustles and the sound of a zipper, when Nico turned to glance at Jason questionably, he was no longer wearing his blue jersey jacket. "I put mine in my bag," Jason excused himself mildly.

Squinting his eyes, Nico returned to his own work. The bell rang, and at once Jason stood without saying a farewell and left the classroom quickly, bumping into a desk on the way. Nico didn't understand what he was such in a hurry for, until he unzipped his bag to put his folder in. A blue jacket was crammed into it. Damn him.

 **I'm sorry I can't finish right now, forgive me. ;-; I will update this as soon as possible, I promise ya. This chapter is to be continued.**


End file.
